


Loose Ends

by tarnishedpeonies



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Birthday Sex, Kinbaku, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedpeonies/pseuds/tarnishedpeonies
Summary: Skywarp has forgotten his sparking day. Prowl never forgets anything.
Relationships: Prowl/Skywarp (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDanc3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDanc3r/gifts).



These were the coordinates and the time, but Skywarp didn’t see Prowl. It was an abandoned airbase, complete with rust-mottled hangars, cracked runways, and even some forgotten pieces of military detritus strewn about. Walking slowly around the open space, the seeker wondered where his Autobot might be hiding.

Skywarp’s audials honed in on the sound of chains rattling in one of the hangars, and for a moment he feared it might be a trap set by Megatron. Without a doubt Soundwave knew _someone_ in his ranks was meeting with an Autobot. Soundwave couldn’t have missed it, but he’d yet to discover who or why…or so Skywarp had thought. If he so much as suspected, if he figured out how Skywarp and the Autobot were passing messages and meeting? This situation could be dangerous.

Approaching the least damaged hangar, the seeker prepared to warp in case this was anyone but his little Autobot lover. The bay doors stood half-open, and Skywarp quickly realized they were _rusted_ that way. Warping just inside the hangar and pausing, the seeker listened. There was still a soft **clink** of chains, less than what drew his attention initially.

Relief slacked his paneling as Prowl stepped out from the shadows, reaching to touch Skywarp’s arm with a smile. “What took you so long?”

Feigning upset, Skywarp crossed his arms. “What took me? This was the time you indicated, and the coordinates! There wasn’t exactly an _Eat At Joe’s_ sign out front, not that I’d want to eat Joe. But you,” he reached out, cupping Prowl’s chin and leaning to place a kiss between them. Sweet at first, evolving into heat and lust the longer it endured as Skywarp pushed Prowl against one of the corrugated walls. “I could eat you for vorns.”

Offering a single laugh, Prowl reached to place his hands on Skywarp’s faceplates. “Impossible, but I appreciate the sentiment,” Prowl initiated a gentler kiss in return. “At any rate, I’m not here for that tonight.” Skywarp pulled back, surprised. “I’m here because it’s your sparking day. Or have you forgotten?”

“I - oh,” had he forgotten? He checked the dates, adjusted the times, modified based on their current galactic positioning - wow. “I had forgotten,” he admitted. How had he forgotten his own sparking day? “How did you know?”

The catty smile on Prowl’s face did little to diminish the charge sneaking up his spinal struts. “You told me when your sparking day was. I figured out the rest,” his hands reached out to take Skywarp’s, leading him deeper into the hangar. “And I have a surprise for you too. Come here,” he brought Skywarp over to a part of the hangar that was bare. “Kneel.”

“Ohhh,” Skywarp grinned as he followed the instructions, desire tickling his lines. “And what are you going to have of me, Prowl?” His valve? His spike? Both?

“All of your attention,” Prowl purred over a small rev of his engine. Only in private had Skywarp ever seen Prowl like this: with just a hint less control than normal. Unabashed, sharing, able to admit to his wants even if his tone and volume barely shifted. “If it’s all right with you, Skywarp, I’d like to try some old cabling techniques we used in Praxus to,” he paused. “Well, they were initially intended for prisoner submission and transport, but after stasis cuffs were invented it became a - sensual technique.”

“My sweet Autobot, you have my full attention.” Skywarp watched his every movement, curious. Prowl walked back into the shadows and came back out with a full length of metal cabling. It looked strong enough to tie up a tank. There was a pinch of worry in the seeker at the sensitivity of his paneling and wings, before he caught sight of Prowl’s optics as the enforcer stopped beside him.

“Good. I don’t want this to hurt you, so if it hurts, or if something is too tight, or pinching, let me know. Also if you think this will fatigue you, let me know. The structure of the cable work should be enough to support you, but I haven’t practiced this in…a long time,” Prowl admitted with the smallest smile. “Ready?”

Skywarp nodded, then thought better of it. “Don’t we need a safe word?”

Already behind him, Prowl paused. “A safe word. Yes, that’s a good idea Skywarp. It should be simple,” his hands started to work as he considered Skywarp’s request. Digits smoothed over wing panels as Skywarp shuddered, before feeling the cool cabling start to wrap and bind. If it had been anyone else he’d be outside the hangar now and well on his way home. This is Prowl. His Prowl, binding his wings carefully so his ailerons and stabilizers can still move, before his cable work started moving around his shoulders, his chest, his waist. His pelvic plating.

Prowl paused there with a hum, lifting his knee to rub against the modesty panel he’d layered the rope carefully beside. Presumably so Skywarp could still open said panel. Primus, Skywarp wanted to open it now, crooning over the touch. Finally Prowl’s cable work came to the front, where Prowl bound his arms together. Gripping the firm cabling, Prowl pulled Skywarp over him for another kiss before moving to whisper in his audial, “I like the sound of _swift_ , what do you think?”

“Swift,” Skywarp repeated, vocalizer cracking halfway through the word. “Yes,” he agreed, moaning when Prowl’s lips traced around his audial, down along his chin, and settled against sensitive neck cabling. He’d always been deliberate, capable of slowing if it drew out pleasure and got the result Prowl wanted. Patient. That was the word. Prowl was _patient_ where Skywarp…never wanted to wait.

Now he couldn’t deny Prowl. He was utterly at the enforcer’s mercy, panels warming and array pinging him as Prowl’s glossa tangled with and caressed his neck cabling. Skywarp’s legs shifted, not a squirm, and nowhere near his satisfaction. He couldn’t rub them together with the cabling in the way.

Pulling back slowly, Prowl smiled at Skywarp. “No one will hear us. No one will know we were ever here,” he promised, and started to guide Skywarp’s torso further down. Skywarp thought he was bringing the seeker down to a good spike sucking height. Instead, he found his faceplate gently pillowed against a neatly folded tarp. “Stay,” Prowl purred with a rumble from his engine again.

Skywarp stayed, watching Prowl step over him, legs against his shoulders. He gasped when Prowl’s hands pressed over his wings in tandem, soothing over panels and manipulating every moving part they could reach. He shifted again, trying to squirm with a cut-off moan. “As loud as you want,” Prowl reminded him, guiding one of his ailerons back and forth gently. “I want you to scream for me at least once tonight,” he challenged, leaning further over the seeker’s frame.

He didn’t know what Prowl was doing until he did it. Skywarp’s hips exploded with a forward buck, gasping as his modesty panel snapped open to let his spike pressurize. Feeling Prowl’s lip plates slide over the edge of his wing was one thing; feeling his glossa press out along the same panel as he shifted back over the same spot made it impossible to hold back. Frag!

“Prowl,” he gasped again, the building charge insistent. “Prowl, please,” he whined. He needed something around his pressurized spike, or - or he needed something in his slick valve! One or the other, at this point he didn’t care. “Please.”

The vibration of Prowl’s hum against the panel made his hips buck again. Skywarp didn’t know how to beg any clearer. “Sweet Skywarp,” Prowl murmured, more vibrations from the enforcer’s lip plates sending another snap of pleasure through his spinal struts. “I will frag you so thoroughly that the only way you’ll make it back to Decepticon headquarters is by utilizing your incredible special skill,” he promised. “I’ll frag you strutless.”

Moaning, Skywarp humped the air uselessly. “At this rate that won’t take much,” he warned with a cut-off giggle as his frame shuddered from a digit pressing into some of his seams. Even humping the air felt thrilling, and when Prowl’s glossa switched to his other wing Skywarp lost it. Every panel on his frame tightened and he cried out, transfluid painting the ground below him. “Oh Prowl,” he murmured, pressing his face into the tarp. “Frag me. Please.”

Stepping back over his helmet, Prowl crouched in front of the seeker’s face and smiled. “I said I would.” Skywarp looked up when he heard Prowl’s modesty panel open, and stared at the full, pressurized spike. Prowl’s face quirked at the look before he smiled, rocking forward onto his knees so the spike was in distance of Skywarp’s face. “And I will.”

Slag it, Prowl knew what he was doing. Giving the enforcer a sideways look, Skywarp gave in and leaned to kiss the head of his spike. His face nudged forward again, lip plates parting to take the spike in, glossa pressing and curling with a moan of his own as Skywarp tasted his lover’s beading transfluid. “Mmh.” Okay. Yes. He liked it…Prowl didn’t have to be so smug!

The thought erased itself when Prowl moaned above him, hands moving to take the sides of Skywarp’s helmet as his hips rocked gently. Too patient, sometimes, not in _enough_ of a hurry, Skywarp decided with a grump that melted away with Prowl’s next moan, echoed by his own muffled one. There was something incredibly illicit about getting the enforcer to enjoy himself. Skywarp loved it.

Loved him. “Ah!” Prowl’s hips jumped, and Skywarp found himself getting pulled off the spike. “Thank you,” Prowl’s words were ragged with ex-vent as he smiled at Skywarp, meeting him with a kiss before he let go of Skywarp’s helmet and stood. “You’re so beautiful,” he mentioned, keeping a hand on some part of Skywarp’s paneling as he moved behind him. “Every part of you.”

“Thank y _ou!_ ” Skywarp’s frame shuddered as he felt Prowl’s fingers press into his valve, and pull out. Then press back in again, starting a steady pace. His free hand moved beneath Skywarp and started stroking his still-pressurized spike. He wanted to comment, to be a smart-aft, but all he could do was pant from his vents.

In no time Skywarp’s hips started to shift and twitch, a rhythm worked between Prowl’s two hands as Skywarp shifted back into his fingers and slammed forward into his fist. Primus, how long had it been since he’d been worked from both ends? Not since Cybertron…and not like this. That’d been stress relief, Thundercracker beneath him and Starscream behind him, asserting his dominance. Or what passed for it.

This was more than stress relief. Skywarp trusted the Autobot enforcer explicitly. Prowl had never hurt him, never betrayed him, and now Skywarp trusted Prowl with his entire interfacing array…and Prowl didn’t disappoint. The heady truth gave his overload an edge, and Skywarp’s vocalizer shorted out mid-scream, optics off-lining in the same instant. He didn’t remember more than intense pleasure seizing his systems before the world disappeared around him.

“Skywarp?” He answered with a grunt. Then he groaned, forcing his optics back on-line. “Skywarp.”

“Present,” he managed to chirp out. “I think.”

Laughter sounded behind him, a hand pressing gently up his spinal struts. “How are you feeling.”

“Incredible,” Skywarp garbled out, vocalizer still sluggish. “Want your spike.” He hadn’t forgotten and no matter how ridiculous he sounded, Skywarp wasn’t going to let it go. He heard Prowl hum, hands moving to the seeker’s thighs as he helped press Skywarp’s legs further apart, which lowered his hips. Just the right height for Prowl. “Primus yes,” turned to bury his face in the well-folded tarp, faceplates heating up.

Prowl’s spike teased at the entrance to his valve, twitching up and down his swollen, slick lips and nudging against his anterior node. Skywarp opened his mouth to call the enforcer out when Prowl shoved his hips forward and sank all the way into Skywarp’s valve. “ _Yes_ ,” he garbled again. “Prowl, yes.”

It made a difference. Skywarp felt his lover thrust harder, faster, managing to keep the pace steady. He was already so close. “Frag me,” Skywarp begged again. “Frag me to overload!” Skywarp didn’t know how long he could stave it off. He had no control to begin with, and every overload made it easier for others to roll through his systems.

Skywarp heard it before he felt it. Prowl shuddering to static as the charge rolled off him and over Skywarp, the Autobot’s hips slamming deep into him, filling him. Skywarp gave in, a happy flutter of his vocalizer announcing his overload. Burying his face into the tarp again his engine started purring with a soft whine. This felt better than any of the other times they’d met.

They never had this much time. They never had the opportunity to be this thorough. If they were lucky one of them might get two overloads never mind _three_. When Prowl pulled out he shuddered softly, and his frame sagged. “I need…s-swift,” he finally said, trying to look back at Prowl, but inflexible when he was bound up.

“I hear you,” Prowl patted the outside of one of his legs. “Where does it ache?”

“In my spark. Unbind me, I need to hold you,” Skywarp fretted.

It didn’t take as long as Skywarp worried it might. Prowl was able to loosen most of the cabling by displacing one or two knots, and helped them off the seeker with a gentle touch. When his arms were freed, Skywarp shifted onto his aft and pulled Prowl into his lap with a sigh. “That was the best sparking day present ever,” he whispered into Prowl’s audial. “Thank you.”

Prowl rested against the seeker, placing one palm flat against his chest panel. “You’re welcome, Skywarp. Maybe next time I can rig you up so you’re suspended while I frag you,” Prowl glanced up with a twinkle in his optic. “It won’t be quite like fragging while flying…but it could be fun.”

Skywarp’s engine whined slightly as he chuckled. “Anything, sweetspark. Anything with you.”


End file.
